


The Maid Dress

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rei tries on the Samezuka Maid Dress.





	The Maid Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 28th, 2015.

“Rin? What are these?”

Rin glanced up at Rei from where he was taking inventory of some kickboards. He’d returned early from break to Samezuka to make sure all their swim equipment was in order and to get more if necessary, and when Rei had heard about it, he’d quickly volunteered to help. Though Rin felt bad putting his boyfriend to work when this wasn’t his job (or even his school), he had to admit, he was grateful for the help.

Or at least he’d thought so, until Rei rummaged around in a box and pulled out a black and white dress with an apron haphazardly attached – the infamous Samezuka Maid Café uniform.

“Put that back,” Rin growled, disgusted by the sight of the damn thing. He never had to wear one again, never even had to see another Samezuka swimmer in one if he didn’t want to, and here Rei was, inadvertently dragging them back into his life.

“Are these the maid outfits?”

“That’s pretty obvious, Rei.”

Rei crinkled up his nose, holding the garment at arm’s length. “I still don’t understand the appeal of men wearing this. It’s hardly beautiful.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else. It’s just a stupid tradition, one I’m very glad to be done with.”

“I don’t blame you. No offense, but I don’t see how you could look good in this thing.”

“No one looks good in that thing.”

There was a pause, a long one. Rin had gone back to his kickboards before Rei spoke up again.

“I think that I could.”

Rin dropped the kickboard he was holding, looking back at Rei, slack jawed. “You?”

Rei gave a huff and pushed up his glasses, still holding the outfit out critically. “I think that I can make any outfit look beautiful, don’t you?”

Rin couldn’t help it – he started laughing. “Are you serious?”

Rei looked indignant. “Of course I’m serious! After all, this is a challenge you issued!”

“I didn’t issue any challenge, you nerd.” Rin stopped laughing, quirking an eyebrow at his ridiculous boyfriend. “You mean you actually want to prove to me that you can pull that thing off where I didn’t?”

Rei gave him a smirk. “What’s wrong? Are you afraid I’ll be able to do it?”

Rin smirked back. “Fine. If you want to look ridiculous, I’m not going to stop you.”

Holding the maid dress, Rei disappeared into the locker room. Rin shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics in a mixture of amusement and incredulity. He had no idea why Rei would want to try the dress on, but if he wanted to look like an idiot, that was his own decision.

The rest of the kickboards and the start of the spare goggles later, he heard the door open again. He turned back eagerly, ready to laugh at his boyfriend in a maid dress, or possibly laugh at his boyfriend in his normal clothes, if he turned out to be a coward.

“So you finally came ba- mmph!”

Rei was standing just in the room, one hand on his hip while the other pushed up his glasses in his usual cocky manner. It was a pose Rin had seen many times before, but the addition of the maid dress made it too ridiculous. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out into giggles just yet.

“What do you think, hmm? I look very beautiful, don’t I?” He broke the pose, twisting from side to side to show off the dress from different angles. “I think it accentuates my waist nicely, don’t you?”

Rin couldn’t help it. With a snort, he started laughing, dropping his hand. “Yeah, Rei – ahaha – you look great! Come on, give me a spin!”

Rei obliged, obviously playing the whole thing up. He twirled a few times in a circle, the skirts of the dress swishing as he moved, to Rin’s amusement. He turned around and gave a little wiggle.

“Okay, I’ll give it to you that your ass looks pretty good in that.”

Rei turned back around, a hand over his mouth, faux-scandalized. “Rin! You can’t talk about a maid like that!”

“A maid, huh?” Rin rolled his eyes. “If you want me to treat you like a maid, you have to actually act like one.”

“Oh?” Rei got a determined look in his eyes. “Then teach me the theory of being a maid!”

“Okay, one, don’t say things like that.” Rin rolled his eyes again. “Two, you can’t act so pompous all the time! You have to act more demure!”

“Demure?” Rei seemed to contemplate this a moment, before gripping his hands in front of his chest. “Like this?”

“Well, you look a little like the heroine in a manga, but alright.” Rin held up three fingers. “Three, you have to call me “master,” and do whatever I ask of you.”

Rei scowled. “I’m not doing that.”

“You asked me to teach you the theory of being a maid, and that’s what I’m teaching you. Don’t you want to be a perfect maid?”

Rei straightened his back, nodding. “Yes!”

“Then show me what you can do!”

“Yes…” Rei stooped a little suddenly, his eyes darting away. He still had his hands clasped in front of him. “…Master.”

Suddenly, Rin felt his mouth go dry. He stared at Rei for a long, silent moment, standing still in the maid dress, honestly managing to look demure after all. Neither of them said anything for awhile, until Rei said softly, “What would you have me do, Master?”

“Uh…” Rin swallowed audibly, glancing around for something to save him. “Can you… stack those kickboards?”

Rei nodded. He went to the kickboards, bending slowly to gather them up. Rin licked his lips at the peek of stockings from under the skirt. He followed Rei’s every move as he raised back up, stacked the boards on a shelf, then bent again. He had to be as aware of Rin’s eyes on him, eating up his every move. He was slow, deliberate, graceful even.

Rin had never seen someone stack kickboards so sensuously.

“Does this suit you, Master?” Rei asked once he was done, straightening up, and Rin had to give himself a little shake before he could answer. It was suddenly very hot in the storage room.

“Yeah, that’s great, Rei.” He didn’t care about the kickboards at all. “Wh-why don’t you lock the door?”

“Yes, Master.”

He moved to the door painfully slowly, and, after an eternity, Rin heard the click of the lock. When Rei turned around, he held out his hands and motioned for Rei to come close.

His shoes clicked across the concrete floor as he came close, smiling a little at Rin as he did. He finally came to a stop before him, and Rin sat back onto a table, pulling Rei forward. He breathed out a shaky sigh as Rei crawled onto the table, kneeling over Rin’s lap, and put his hands on Rei’s waist, rubbing the frills of the dress.

“How’s that, Master?”

“You can drop that,” Rin whispered, nibbling at the exposed skin above the collar of the dress, and Rei chuckled.

“I suppose I pulled it off after all.”

“Oh, you did.” Rin reached around with one hand, undoing the string of the apron and reaching up for the zipper. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Rei moaned and pressed a kiss to Rin’s neck. Rin pulled down the zipper.

“But you’re going to look even more beautiful out of it.”


End file.
